warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Missiles
Missiles General Information *There are two major categories of Missiles available **Standard - Missiles that may be targeted and destroyed by enemy defenses prior to impact. **Stealth - Missiles that Can Not be targeted and destroyed by enemy defenses. *Within each major category there are several individual Missiles with different capabilities and varying offensive and defensive statical numbers in the following sub categories : **Health - Determines the ability of the Missile to penetrate enemy defenses. **Blast Radius - Determines the area in which the Missile will cause damage on impact. **Damage - The amount of damage done by the Missile at the point of impact. **Launch # - Actual amount of Missiles that are produced and fired in a single purchase or launch. **Travel Time - The time it takes for the missile to impact once launched due to the flight speed of the Missile. ***The greater the Travel Time the longer the Missile is vulnerable to the fire of enemy defenses as it approaches its target. **Cooldown Time - The minimum time that must pass before another Missile of any type may be launched. ***The Cooldown Time is not applied if all Missiles ''of a launch are shot down prior to impact. *Several ''Missiles provide additional benefits in addition to damage such as the ability to cause specific Status Effects on the successful impacted of the missile. **These Status Effects are : ***Concussion ( ), Corrosion ( ), Napalm ( ) Shock ( ) & Busted ( ). **For More Information on the effects of each and what things they affect see Status Effects. Missiles Variants Missiles Comparison Related Builings Related Missions Update History *''Missiles'' gained 1 new Stealth Missiles in the . ** The True Sight Missile. *''Missiles'' gained 1 new Stealth Missiles via the Event Shop during Operation: Resurrection ( Oct 19, 2017 ). ** The Zombie Missile. *''Missiles'' gained 1 new Stealth Missiles in the Game Update of Dec 15, 2015. ** The EMP Missile. *''Missiles'' gained 2 new Stealth Missiles in the Game Update of Feb 11, 2015 **The Bullseye and Maverick Missile. *''Missiles'' gained 1 additional Standard type in the Game Update of Feb 11, 2015 **The Atlas Missile. *''Missiles'' all received a increase in Health across all levels in the Game Update of Jun 04, 2014 *''Missiles'' all received a increase in Health in an Unannounced Game Update in April 2014. *''Missiles'' gained ability to launch up to 5 missiles at a time in the Game Update of Oct 09, 2013. *''Missiles'' gained an additional 3 Standard Type Missiles in the Game Update of Oct 09, 2013. **The Corrosion, Deadeye and Shock Missile. *''Missiles'' gained an initial 5 Standard Type Missiles in the Game Update of May 16, 2013. **The Burner, Griffin, Peacekeeper, Skybolt and Tomahawk Missile. *''Missiles'' were introduced in the Game Update of May 16, 2013. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Cooldown Period of each Missile ( if any ) begins at the moment of launch. Trivia *Sometimes referred to as Missile Silo Missile. *Missiles are completely separate form the missiles fired by The Hellfire, Hellstorm and more which are small projectile missiles know collectively as Hellfire Missiles. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 12/15/15 ) - Stealth Missiles Update ( Official ) - New Stealth Missile & Improved existing Stealth Missiles Gallery Burner-LargePic.png|Burner Missile CorrosionMissile-LargePic.png|Corrosion Missile Deadeye-LargePic.png|Deadeye Missile Griffin-LargePic.png|Griffin Missile Peacekeeper-LargePic.png|Peacekeeper Missile ShockMissile-Lv05-LargePic.png|Shock Missile Skybolt-Lv10-LargePic.png|Skybolt Missile Tomahawk-Lv10-LargePic.png|Tomahawk Missile Gallery - Historical GameUpdate_12-15-2015.png|Game Update: Dec 15, 2015 New & Upgraded Stealth Missiles Video Navigation Category:Portal